


The Light of the Sword Logic

by CallOfTheLoneWolf, TheWolfParadox



Series: Wolf’s Oneshots [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, EXO - Freeform, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallOfTheLoneWolf/pseuds/CallOfTheLoneWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/TheWolfParadox
Summary: Guardians shouldn’t live this long.People shouldn’t live this long.They shouldn’t live long enough to remember the Collapse, to see the creation of Guardians, to see the first Vanguard rise and their successors taking their place, to see The Last City Built, to see all those who he once knew die or forget.He shouldn’t live to run out of options to protect with and have to turn towards where he saw so many others fall.But so was the life of Phoenix-1.





	1. Of Ancient Times

**Author's Note:**

> Wizards are Witches.

_It had begun with Crota. When a Fireteam of 6 went to The Dark Below to slay a God._

_They were led by an Exo who proudly stood as a warlock of the Vanguard, Ikora’s right hand, Phoenix-1. He was well respected in the tower, being one of the most powerful that had ever been. Consequently he was also, in technicality, one of the oldest. He had only visited the Stone Crypt once, to his knowledge, nearly 200 or so years after the Collapse. He still remembers some of the feelings though. Feelings that he has contemplated and revised to resemble something partially sane. After all, he’d had a few centuries to do so._

_He remembers those of his kind, disappearing, and coming back changed. Coming back Lost._

_They vanished individually at first, then they were taken by tens, kidnapped by hundreds. Those few who had not been Lost yet were still broken. Wishing that they would be next, for the horrors brought with the Darkness had far from faded._

_Out of the few memories he withheld, one that never left was the overcoming despair he felt as his friends and partners in suffering forgot their struggles, Phoenix himself joining the lost memories._

_Close to three decades after the Collapse the flying things that called themselves Ghosts had begun resurrecting those that had fallen, they too forgetting the atrocities that had been committed in the fall of humanity. These heroes were named as Guardians, and with their immense strength given to them by the Traveler they held off the monsters that had come to take their home. It was close to a century later that The Last City had been completed, the combined efforts of our people creating it in so little time._

_Phoenix-0 was known as a myth amongst the City, rumors spoke of him as the last to know the technologies of the Golden Age. As the last to be able to restore humanity._

_As you can imagine this caused many to try to forcefully obtain the knowledge, and die trying. He was of a make of Exo created to be above his brethren, smarter, faster, stronger. His grey camo paint, vermillion red eyes, and glowing maw giving him a sinister look. He was the last of his kind, as he was built to protect one individual, instead of battle on the frontlines. Who it was he did not recall, the one thing the reboot took from him was everything Pre-Collapse that he had known. Leaving him empty._

_The Guardians had eventually taken him to the Tower to live there for “protection”. But he knew they actually wanted to keep him from harming others, he believed the body count was in the low 50’s now._

_There he became an advisor, those of the then fledgling Vanguard appointed him as judge when the disputes they created brought no answer. The Guardians themselves came to him for advice on whatever matters plagued their minds. It was finally a rest from the torture of his memories. A time when he came to know Guardians as friends._

_One group of young hunters had one day come to ask him just how old he was, and he had given them a slight glare as his rumbling voice echoed in the room. “Somewhere around 200 years, kid.” The Hunters had stood there, shell shocked as a hand cannon fell to the floor. “What? Did I stutter?”_

_His response jolted them all back to reality as they cried out in outrage. This continued until a female human of the group fired a round from her unique auto rifle into the ceiling, causing them all to fall silent. She stepped to the front of the group, staring straight into his red eyes with a smirk on her face. “I guess we should be calling you The Old One then?”_

* * *

 

 

_From that point on Phoenix-0 and the Huntress had been attached at the hip. She always bugged him for stories of the past while he bugged her to, ‘shut your trap and maybe I’ll take the time to say something’. They had stayed friends for many years, with Phoenix being the father figure she’d never had, and the Huntress becoming the daughter he had always wanted. Hell, he’d even given the boy that wished to court her a very long talk about what exactly would happen should he hurt her, all while polishing a black shotgun he had recently built._

_The Warlock had been right terrified, until his little Huntress had bopped him in the head the butt of her rifle, her Ally._

_It continued like this for years, peaceful and quiet as their relationship developed while, the nickname now becoming what he was known by, Old One had sat back and watched their love blossom. Though he still pulled his black shotgun to idly polish it if they were ever alone. What could he say? He couldn’t let the kid off **that** easy. His memory of the in-between years was fuzzy, but after what seemed to be a few years, the Vanguard had officially declared an Invasion of the Moon. He had protested, telling them that they would lose countless lives pointlessly fighting what they do not understand._

_And to their credit they came to a compromise to send out scouting parties first._

_His problem was when they sent his daughter in one of the scouting parties. But her lover had promised him that he would protect her. And he trusted him, kind of. He ended up giving the man his shotgun, which had dubbed Invective, to help them._

_However it was incomplete, Invective had always been missing something, the gun hollow inside. Its black seeming to absorb any light. And days later he regretted it. He regretted not going himself. He regretted not doing enough to save his little Specter._

_It was nearly a week later that all communications with the teams had ceased, when the Guardians went to map the ruins that went into the Moon. Ruins of something new to them, they named it the Hive. When news of this reached the Tower and the name went through his processor, he panicked. He grabbed all the weapons he could carry and he boarded his Ship, the Vanguard asking him worriedly where he was going._

_He gave them a simple response, “You have doomed us all. But I will fix it.”_

* * *

 

 

_When Old One touched down on the moon, he activated the tracker he had placed on Invective, hoping against all hope that his daughter and her love still survived. After all, they were Guardians, they were invincible beings that conquered death itself!_

_He grinned in the only way an Exo could, yes, she would be alive._

_Then he saw it, a black gate, ajar with Hive coming and going. But in front it was a burned and broken are, bodies of Hive and Guardians littering the ground as Acolytes organized them into piles._

_And there at the front of the group of dead Guardians lay two of them, holding hands._

_He didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to see it. But when his gaze fell on them, it was unmistakable._

_His Eidolon had died, her light extinguished by the Hive._

 


	2. For Loved Ones, For Revenge

_They had killed her. His Daughter, his Huntress, his little Specter._

_These beasts that had already taken so much from him, had destroyed his past, his present, his future. The Hive had given him this horrible knowledge of what had happened. And the monstrosities that were its Gods._

_Recalling these memories brought back the nightmares, the visions of **Black** covering spires of metal, glass, and light._

_A rage had overcome him then, he quickly got up from his knees and pulled out both of his hand cannons. Not taking more than a moment to aim as his optics registered the distance, his artificial breath stuttering as he exhaled heavily in rage. The air was thin, the gravity normal, so no extra calculations needed._

_He pulled both triggers._

_Down went two Knights as their heads exploded. But he was far from done. He ran towards them,  shooting two for two, as their cries filled the air. Thrall ran at him, only to be disintegrated as his Vanguard weapons made them implode, glowing like fireflies before they were eviscerated. Interspersed between the waves of thrall were groups of acolytes, their shredders flying into the bodies as he swiftly outmaneuvered them. His count of kills were nearing the hundreds, as they flung body after body at him. Soon they went from foot soldiers to Knights, with Witches accompanying them. This did little to stop his conquest, just adding more calculations to his processors, of which he was only using 23% of with 5 more processors as backup. He would have to increase that, to be able to control a battlefield._

_He tore through their ranks, left and right, back and forth. He darted close to a Knight, elbowing it in its face and, upon seeing it stagger, shoved his right hand cannon into its mouth. There was thankfully no explosion of blood and gore, as it all disintegrated before it could spray. He cursed himself though, as the explosion knocked him onto his back and damaged his right arm._

_He quickly got onto his elbows and winced at the pain, quickly shutting off those receptors. Old One checked his surroundings to see the Hive retreating instead of advancing, all running into the building. The Exo had quickly gotten up, and moved to go after them. That is, until something caught his eye._

_There on the ground close to the door were two weapons. If he could cry he would, because there sat Eidolon’s Ally and Invective. But they were different, Eidolon’s weapon had a noxious green and blue flame coming from it, while Invective glowed orange as if magma were inside it. This only made him feel even more despair, his shotgun had only been complete with the deaths of his child and her love, while his daughter’s weapon had been defiled. Phoenix went and picked up the weapons, then traveling to his families corpses he laid his hand cannons on both of their chests, and took Eidolon’s Hunter Knife._

_When Phoenix-0 got up and turned to the door his eyes had darkened considerably, while once red now the shade of blood. He would take revenge on those who owed it to him. He would shred them limb from limb with the guns of those they had slaughtered. For they had angered the Last of the Zephyrs._

* * *

 

 

_He slipped through the door to find an empty chamber with stairs leading both downward and upwards, but as the noise was below he went down. Upon going down further and further he was met with a cave. It spread out into other exits, one being a hallway of pipes and another across a bridge. But what stood in the center was a Knight unlike any he had seen before. Glowing blue and green flames came from it, with its armor being somewhat see through. It’s three eyes stared menacingly at him._

_He was about to shoot it when something took hold of him, his right hand froze on Ally with his left on Invective and his motors locked up. He felt something dark invade his human mind that had been put into the Exo body, something touching his **soul**._

_A voice spoke, dark and haunting in nature. “ **I am Crota, Son of Oryx. Heir to the Osmium Throne. God Prince of the Hive. Eater of Hope. Who are you, who enters my territory? The ones that came before you had the power of False Hope, while you who slays swaths of my sect have no power, other than those of the weapons you carry and that of the body you possess. A mere thrall should have been able to rip you asunder. But here you stand barely harmed and preparing to fight a God.** ”_

_Crota tilted his head in curiosity, taking steps closer to the Zephyr, “I am Phoenix-0, Father of Eidolon, Last of the Zephyrs, The Old One, Survivor of the Collapse, Advisor of The Vanguard, Slayer of Thousands.” He was some how able to move enough to glare at the God, “Killer of **you**.” The God tilted his head back and laughed._

_“ **You of no power believe that you can slay me? I should kill you where you stand for your impudence. You are all of your words and none of actions. Just like that pitiful bearer of False Hope that you call daughter.** ” He froze at this, his mind stopping at the words. He could feel the smirk coming from the Knight. “ **Oh struck your heart have I? Yes, I killed your daughter. I stabbed her mate through the chest right in front of her eyes as I drained the power of the False God from him. And as he slid off my sword and onto the ground, grasping at the last of his fleeting life.** ” _

_Crota stopped to walk up close to Phoenix, his face close enough that the Exo could feel the chill of the flames that he was wreathed in. “ **As she screamed and cried I lifted her up by her throat, beginning to drain her of her False Hope. But she then surprised me, she lifted up her rifle and shot my face. And it hurt, but when I tried to grab the weapon it near immediately started taking in the, What do you call it? Ah, Light. It started taking in the Light of which I had drained from her and took the rest from her, then it took some of my power. I soon saw that the weapon was of Hive origin. I would ask her where she obtained it, but, she is dead.** ”_

_He was enraged, so enraged that he took a risk. A terrible risk that would cost him much. He used his Anger and Hatred and pure, unadulterated, **Rage** , to force his body to move. And he did. He pulled his arm up and with a scream of anger and unloaded Invective into Crota’s eyes, causing the God to yell in pain and fall down. But he was far from done, he dropped Invective and then shot him with Ally, injuring the Prince further. But before Old One could further continue his onslaught he was impaled by the Sword of Crota, it sliding through him all the way to the hilt. Bringing him face to face with a snarling God once again. “ **You CHILD! How dare you harm a God! I will slake my Swords thirst with the meager power that you obtain, I will have my Deathsinger subject you to her Song of Ruin, to that which no one is able to know! You shall forever live in agony!** ”_

_Phoenix felt fear, but his Rage and Love were far stronger than anything Crota could subject him to. He was trying to figure out a plan when he felt a tug from Ally, it was subtle, and he did everything he could to assist it. He felt the weapon use a power of both righteous and sinister nature, and push the power through himself and latched on to Crota’s own, using the Sword as a medium. The Eater of Hope let go of his sword as his power was ripped from him, falling onto his back. Phoenix could feel his systems shutting down, his vision losing its brightness, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take this bastard with him._

_He reached out with his left, undamaged, arm and ripped the Sword out of him. Falling onto one knee, he held the Sword, he could feel the power flowing through him, the power of those he had killed becoming his own. But he was shocked to find that the power all redirected into Ally, transforming the weapon into something more powerful, more dark. He could feel its will. ‘Kill him’ it said, ‘Take his life for what he has done to us’. Ally was quickly losing hold of both the Light and Darkness. It needed more. And he was happy to oblige it._

_He stood on weak legs and stumbled over to a wheezing Crota, the Sword in his left hand dragging on the ground while Ally glowed ominously in his right. When he reached Crota he wasted no time in speaking, he just drove the Sword through his chest and leaned on the sword. The Prince fought out a rattling gasp, “ **You shall die here mortal, and I shall not, we Gods die twice.** ” All Phoenix did was poke Ally into the Knight’s chest, and spoke._

_“I may die here, but you shall be banished from this plane of existence, and with my will you shall never again return.” He felt Ally tugging on something in Crota, wrapping its claws around it in a firm grip. Apparently, the Hive being felt it too._

_“ **The weapon of your daughter is taking something from me, as is the way of the Hive. I can do little to stop it. But I have a feeling we will meet again, Phoenix of the Zephyrs.** ” And with that Ally ripped a piece of Crota’s Soul away, and used it to maintain the transformation it obtained. Letting release something akin to a sigh of contentment Phoenix-0 let go of the Sword and, picking up Invective on the way out, went back to the door. _

_He went to the bodies of his two children and laid down next to them, struggling to hold onto his life just a little longer. He pulled on Ally’s power, and sent it towards the door and with the Hive nature of it closed and locked all doors to the Hellmouth. He gasped shakily as the effort took its toll on him. But before he could die, he felt the gun wanted something, and in his throes of death he immediately understood._

_“With the power of a God and the Slayer of Thousand’s decree this weapon is no longer Eidolon’s Ally. It shall be named Necrochasm, after the abyss that is deepened with each life it takes.” He felt the weapon give a purr of content, and Phoenix-0 died._


	3. From Exiles to Enduring

_There was darkness for a time, but his eyes suddenly opened to see a Tower standing on a black plain. Behind the tower was a notch in the mountains where the sun set. The teeth of the mountain cut the sun into fractal shapes and the light that came down at evening painted synapse shapes on the ground. It was sunset. The ground was fertile, crunching underfoot. It felt like a dream. There was an army between him and the Tower, one of many people, 327 people if his processor was to be believed. He had no weapons as they moved towards him, all of them pointing their own at him. And as he went to meet them he noticed that he knew these people, they were only those he had made friends with and those he had spoken too._

_Phoenix-1’s memory was lacking here, he just knew that afterwards he was broken, having to kill his daughter and her lover with Necrochasm as it had appeared in his hand during battle. But he knew that he never made it, his Eidolon taking his life as he took hers._

_As I died once again, I cried, something in this dream allowing tears to fall._

_And with Death’s Embrace, I saw Light._

* * *

 

 

_He awoke to a voice, a voice that sounded somewhat robotic, followed by a sound akin to a welding beam._

_“—rdian. Guardian! Hey! Are you awake? Look we need to go, this place isn’t safe. I don’t even know how you got here, the Moon has been forbidden for over two centuries. Anyway I’ve been searching for you, and it’s been a long, long time.”_

_Phoenix groaned in pain. Being impaled was not the best feeling._

_“Could you quiet down for a moment? My audio sensors aren’t exactly in the best condition currently.” He slowly stood up, stumbling as he gained his bearings. Where was he? **When** was he?_

_Wait. He remembered. Eidolon, Crota, Necrochasm, death, Collapse, Hive, **Darkness**. He fell back to his knees and cried out in agony. The pain, the suffering, their deaths. It all came back. _

_Inhale in._

_Exhale out._

_But something was missing. He went back in his memories. Going over the two centuries he had existed. Hold on. . . He had lived longer than two centuries, **far** **longer**. As he went back he remembered the Collapse vaguely, only the emotions that came with it. But he couldn’t remember further back, who he was and what it meant. He remembered he was a Zephyr, but nothing more. He had lost his identity, who he was._

_“Guardian, I know you must be in some serious pain right now, if the hole in your chest is any evidence. But we really need to go now!” As the Ghost said this a bolt of electricity shot by them, burning the lunar dust into ash. And when Ghost and Phoenix-1 looked up, they found themselves surround by countless Fallen, with one slightly larger Captain. He quickly looked to, apparently, his Ghost. He pointed to the seemingly un-aged weapons on the ground._

_“Can you put those in some kind of storage? I’ve seen other Guardians do it and I refuse to leave without them.” The Ghost then scanned the weapons, making them disappear. Then it disappeared._

_“Don’t worry, I’m here just inside your Light so that I can’t be harmed.” The Fallen paid a slight amount of caution to him, the apparent Leader who he assumed was a Baron, approached with four Vandals at his side. When they were what he estimated to be ten meters away they stopped, the Vandals pointing their weapons at him in caution._

_Hmph, he didn’t know whether to take pride in the fact that they considered him a threat, or feel insulted by the fact they thought that they stood a chance against him. His thoughts were cut short, however, when the high pitches whining of shock rifles, pistols, and wire rifles filled the air around him. Sure enough, as though reading his thoughts, all of the Fallen had their weapons aimed on him. “Well so much for a quick getaway.”_

_The Baron then spoke, his rough and guttural tones filling the air. He couldn’t understand a lick of it at first until something clicked inside of his head, and a new dialect filled his mind. “I am Frigoris, Baron of the Exiled. State your intentions or we will gun you down!” He looked at the Captain curiously, Phoenix had felt something inside of him flare up at the threat. ‘Kill them. They threaten you, us. Their impudence cannot be ignored!’ He ignored his murder-bound impulses and further analyzed the situation around him. He needed to defuse the situation, if he were to die right after getting his second chance he would be downright pissed. He had shit to do, like kill a God._

_Phoenix-1 cleared his somewhat nonexistent throat and spoke their language back to the Fallen. “I mean no harm, I have just reawakened from a long rest and wish to gain my bearings before building a ship.” The Fallen seemed surprised at his speaking of their language, but towards the end many shifted back and forth, as though nervous or anxious._

_A Dreg from the surrounding group spoke, “You say you can build a ship? Can you build a Servi—“ He was cut of by a nearby Vandal hitting him very harshly with the butt of his wire rifle, berating him for speaking out of turn. Phoenix took another look at them all, and they did look smaller than what he remembered, though that information was a few centuries old by now according to his Ghost._

_“Wait, you guys don’t have a Servitor?” They all bristled at this, the Baron taking a step towards him while brandishing his swords in a threatening manner. Phoenix just put his hands up in a non-threatening manner, “Woah there, not trying to insult you. Just asking because I could probably build one, but it would cost you.” The Fallen froze at his words, some letting out shrill yells in excitement at the prospect of flowing ether. But the Baron just seemed to only get more pissed as he walked up to the Exo and held him up by his neck. But Phoenix was calm when the Baron responded._

_“Lies! How dare you give us the hope of ether! We have had to struggle while you make a mockery of us!”_

_He was quick to retort, “In case you didn’t notice I’m a machine, and I’m also a machine that seems to have blueprints of some the most damn technological things on this side of the Moon with a Ghost assistant to boot. Hell, I could probably build a Prime given enough resources!” Now he had everyone’s attention._

_The Baron who still held him by throat seemed hesitant, but focused all of his eyes on him and spoke, “What is it you require? And what would be the cost?” He knew why they asked this, after all, what if they accepted first and asked for their fealty instead?_

_Well, it didn’t matter either way, he was going to lead the House of Exiles. The opportunity was far too ripe. Their lack of Servitors meant their days were limited and the Exiles were currently surviving off ether seeds, and with no excess ether and their following of a Baron meant their was no Kell. But the final nail in the coffin was the lack of a Prime. With no Prime they had no chance of creating other Servitors, and with no Prime there was most likely no Archon to contest his climb to power. Thank god for Ghosts who could update him on the last two centuries in seconds._

_“I don’t currently have a price in mind, though you can refuse me this askance in exchange for me requesting something else. Deal?” The Baron looked upon the rest of his House, seeing their ragged state and hope in their eyes. He sighed, dropping the Guardian and turning around waving a ‘follow me’ gesture with an arm._

 

* * *

 

 

_Phoenix was unimpressed when they lead him to a nondescript cave in the middle of nowhere and guided him inside. He could see it was a large cave with walkways lining the walls floor by floor connecting to different paths drilled into the rock. The floor of the cavern was a patchwork of electrical equipment that looked to be of several different origins, and in the center of it all was beat up and barely working Servitor, its purple light flickering in between the wires that were connected to its exposed insides. It was when he looked to the opposite wall was he shocked, for the entire far wall was missing, giving a view into a deep crater. And there docked against the wall of the crater was a Ketch. It was of standard design but had the Exiles’ symbol on the side of it, though it looked like it hadn’t received maintenance in many years._

_Phoenix turned to the Baron as they went, “You guys really need to step up your mechanics. It’s pitiful what state your equipment is in.” The Baron only responded with a growl that did absolutely nothing to deter the Exo. “If you guys need a more long term type of deal I’d be willing to negotiate.” Frigoris stopped at this, dragging their entire group to a halt as he slowly turned around to meet The Old One’s eyes._

_“Why would you offer such fealty? You have no foreseeable gain from this.” The Baron’s tone grew more accusing as his words filled the air, “If you are hoping to infiltrate us, you will fail. I will cut you down and tear you limb from limb as you scr—“_

_“Save your threats for someone who is affected by them,” Frigoris saw the Exo’s eyes fill with a dead gaze, no emotion going through the already robotic lenses. “I have lost all that I hold dear and I only have one goal. You can threaten me with death all you would like but I have already met death and I laughed in its face. If you wish to test me I will show you what the meaning of true **terror** is.” The Baron unconsciously shifted backwards as the rest of the Fallen cleared away by two or three steps. Phoenix sighed as he covered his face with a hand, “Look, I’m on the Moon with multiple enemies surrounding me, no allies, and little idea of how to get any. So what do you think I’d do when a golden opportunity appeared? I help you with mechanics and you provide protection and resources, deal?” He held out his hand, looking straight into the Baron’s eyes, and offered a deal that would change them both._

_Frigoris looked at the extended hand with a slight hint of respect in his eyes, suddenly turning away and continuing forward. “Show us your skill and if we find it worthy of our expectations, you will have your deal.”_

 

* * *

_For the next couple of months Phoenix was in one room, working at nearly all hours of the day. With exception being him sleeping, or going out to examine their only working Servitor for comparison. He actually also conversation with the others in the base often as they would come to give him news or to simply watch him work, and much to Frigoris’ somewhat exaggerated annoyance, he was an honorary Exile._

_His Ghost had been cooperative, not really caring that they were not exactly helping the Guardians. It’s response when asked was quiet blunt, “I have been hunting for you for many years. I have been so disconnected from other Guardians that, as long as you serve the light I couldn’t care less what we do.” He received the best smile that Phoenix could give him._

_The Exiles had given him the material of all of the dead Servitors they had collected over the years, including most of a Prime surprisingly. He had drawn up schematics, reverse engineered, and built a Servitor already. But he was a perfectionist when it came to his creations, and he was going to make the best damn Servitors the Fallen had ever seen! Phoenix-1 just told them at their inquiries that he was making sure he had done it right._

_It was nearly 4 months later that he asked Frigoris to collect their house and to bring them to the main cavern._

_As Phoenix stood in the center of the cavern, watching his House surround him on the catwalks and observing balconies he contemplated how he was going to tell them, but upon seeing them all there and settling in he opted for Option A. Be blunt as hell._

_“We’re all moving to Mars.” The yelling hurt his ears._


End file.
